


A Janto Soundtrack

by PrettyKitty93



Series: A Janto Soundtrack [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a series of one-shot song fics similar to The Janto Tales except all these have a verse of a song that relates to the story. Janto fluff obv. With first dates, anniversaries, heartbreaks and general Janto xxxxx</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. When You Look Me In The Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a series of one-shot song fics similar to The Janto Tales except all these have a verse of a song that relates to the story. Janto fluff obv. With first dates, anniversaries, heartbreaks and general Janto xxxxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is caught day dreaming about Ianto.  
> By the Young Welshman himself and has to tell just what it was all about.

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's all right_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

Jack sat there, reminiscing about the first time he laid eyes on Ianto Jones. How his eyes had just had a certain sparkle about them and his smile was shy but sweet.

He wondered how he had come to hire the young Welshman, he'd lied and said he needed a butler but it was more than that. He knew there was just something about him. Every day he saw the young man, he seemed to lust for him, in a way he never had before. It was like a cheetah stalking the prey, there was a hunger for him and he had no idea why. But he did know one thing, that without a doubt he...

He was snapped from his thoughts by a polite knock at the door. He looked up to see the object of his desires standing there.

"Ianto."

"Sir, I brought you a coffee."

"Thank you."

"If I'm out of place then tell me, Sir, but what got your mind drifting so much?"

"Like you need to ask, Ianto." Jack replied, giving a sweet smile.

"Oh, well." The young man coughed, his cheeks flushing a light shade of pink. "Well, I better get going, Sir, lots to do down in the Archives."

"Of course, Ianto." Jack grinned, watching the young man hurry out of his office, now a scarlet red.

That was the first time Jack had ever openly admitted that he had been thinking of the young man without any sexual innuendos. Ianto brushed it off, not wanting to make a big deal of it.

Maybe that's when it began. Maybe that's when Jack had started to fall for the young Welshman, fall deeply for him.


	2. Teenage Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack decides to look through the iPod Ianto bought him  
> And finds a very cheesy song that makes him smile.

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

Jack was checking through his computer to see what Gwen had uploaded onto it for him. There were pictures of Jack and Ianto at the wedding, Jack and Gwen, Gwen and Rhys, Tosh and Owen … Jack paused. He let a tear slide down his cheek at the memory of that day.

Gwen had also shown him how to upload all the stuff she wouldn't dare upload for him. Mainly things of him and Ianto after hours. She helped him with MyWinLocker which locked all his personal things for him, he supposed that it was so that if she did get nosy then the password locker would prevent her from looking through his files and therefore she could also learn not to snoop. Or maybe it was just that she wouldn't want to stumble upon Jack and Ianto's games.

He then looked at his iTunes folder. Ianto had managed to buy him an iPod quite cheap as part of Torchwood and had uploaded songs on that, in Jack's own words 'You know I like and therefore can get them on to the computer quite easily.' To which Ianto had joked he would upload the cheesiest songs he could find in his cd collection.

He clicked on a song by Katy Perry. He knew the song quite well as the lyrics were easy and quite honestly the song had been way too over played recently. Everyone seemed to be Katy Perry mad and Jack thought that it was due to her quirkiness and happy mood songs.

It got to about the second verse and as Jack sang he realised how much the lyrics applied to what he felt about Ianto. He smiled and continued to sing the song loudly and out of tune to attract the attention of any unsuspecting and embarrassed Torchwood member that might pass by his office door.

"I think I'm already regretting getting you that thing." Ianto cut in suddenly, leaning against door frame and shaking his head.

"Aww, but Ianto this has definitely got to be my favourite song. Have you heard the second or so verse about …"

"My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe, this is real." The young Welshman sang quietly.

“I didn't know you sang, Ianto."

"Yes, well, Jack. Anyway, shouldn't you be singing not murdering a very good song?"

"Cheek. I should punish you for that." Jack grinned, a twinkle in his eye.

Ianto raised an eyebrow suggestively as a wicked smirk crossed his lips.

"Ianto. Is that a dirty mind I can read?"

"You'll have to wait and see, Jack." Ianto replied, straightening himself out and leaving the suggestion hang in the air.

"Oh, don't torture me. Otherwise that is going to mean a double punishment."

"I've got work to do, Jack. Bye."

"No fair, Ianto."

Ianto smirked at Jack's protests as he made his way back to his desk.

Jack decided that paperwork could wait, he was going to listen to the rest of the music on his iTunes player.


	3. Who We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes a shocking confession that causes a lot of upset for Ianto.  
> Enough that he leaves the Hub in the middle of a storm.

_Struggling with my thoughts_  
_Change the locks inside my head_  
_Reading between the lines_  
_Of what you say, and what you said_

Ianto walked back to his flat, his troubled thoughts making it dangerous and hard to drive home. He couldn't believe what he had heard just half an hour before.

It was raining down heavy but Ianto didn't care. He knew he should but he barely noticed the rain pounding down on him. He was just trying to make sense of what he had heard and how he felt.

The conversation flashed back to the front of his mind.

" _Jack, what are we doing? Does this mean anything or am I just someone to pass the time with until I die?"_

" _Ianto, I have to tell you something."_

" _Oh, well I'll go then, we can end this right now."_

" _Ianto, please, I don't want you to go."_

" _Jack, it's okay. I understand. I'll die someday so you can't commit."_

" _Ianto, I … I love you."_

" _What?"_

" _I love you."_

" _Honestly?"_

" _Yes, I'm sorry I haven't told you before."_

" _I have to go, Jack. I'm sorry, this is all too much."_

" _But Ianto ..."_

" _I'll see ya later, Jack."_

_"Ianto."_

Ianto did seem a bit abrupt with Jack but it was all too much for him to take in. He thought about turning around and going back to the Hub, to Jack but he decided against it. Instead he would just go in early tomorrow and talk to him. Gwen wouldn't get in until late so he would be able to talk to him undisturbed.

A part of him was glad that Jack had finally admitted it but he hoped he hadn't said the same to Gwen.

For now he would just push it to the back of his mind andand try to chill out for the night.


	4. Catch My Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ianto sit up one night and talk about Gwen and alternative paths.

_Don't ever ask me if I'm sorry_  
Or that I'm here with you  
Baby you can bet  
I don't regret the girls I never knew  
Every day's another first  
Another chance for me  
To fall in love with you  
And I do

"Jack, if Gwen hadn't of married Rhys, would you be here right now?"

"Ianto, what do you mean?"

"If Gwen and Rhys weren't married would you be with her or would you have still chosen me?"

"Of course I would."

"Well, you can say that cause Gwen _is_ married to Rhys."

"That's not the reason I chose you. I love you, Ianto. Even the Doctor couldn't get in the way of that."

"But apparently Gwen can."

"Ianto, what keeps bringing us back to this conversation?"

"The way you look at her, Jack. The things you say to her."

"Ianto, I love you. Can't you let this situation with Gwen go? I'm with you aren't I, do you see me with Gwen?"

"Jack, I've let Gwen go but can you? All she has to do is say something and you're at her beck and call."

"And all _you_ have to do is wake up beside me in a morning and I realise how lucky I am. Do you know how much effort it took before you were mine?"

"Oh thanks …"

"That's not what I mean. I've never waited so long for someone, I've never wanted someone so much. Gwen, yeah, I lusted after her. I mean I lusted after you at first but then … your kiss, it was like poison, but I wanted it. I've never wanted to hold and be with someone as much as you. Everything about you is intoxicating and breath-taking. Every morning when I wake up and see you sleeping so rested and unaffected, I feel a tingle run through me, and I want to wake you up to see those beautiful eyes of yours but then I realise just how beautiful you are asleep and I can't do it. It's like torture not being able to see those eyes sparkle and shimmer. I love you, Ianto Jones and Gwen Cooper-Williams won't change that. Not ever. I promise you."

"I love you too, Jack. And there have been nights were I've just woken up and I'll look at how peaceful you look. I live for those nights when I wake up and hear you breathing softly and your heart beat smoothly, I just wanna take you in my arms and never let you go. I know one day I'll die and I'll lose you but I don't want that to be to Gwen, she's my friend but she just reminds me of a lion with a lamb, ready to pounce. It just breaks me to see that you look at her in a way you don't with me."

"And I look at you in a way that I don't look at with her. Ianto, you're the one I want, even if it isn't for eternity I still want you. You bring something to my life that I've never had."

"You promise that you're over her?"

"Ianto, I could've promised you that long ago. She was nothing more than just a little girl who set my blood pressure a little higher occasionally. You do that to me all the time, Yan. Except you positively send it through the roof." Jack replied with his usual charm but the smile was different to his usual self.

Ianto could tell the truth behind his words and responded by kissing Jack softly, letting the moment go by slowly. The Captain kissed back softly, knowing this wasn't one of the usual passionate kisses and that it needed to be done slowly and with love. The young man forced the kiss in the usual direction, satisfied with Jack's response. Jack let Ianto take control and would wait before fighting back for his role of dominant male. The Welshman pushed for Jack to react but he knew that he'd only wait for the right moment.

Suddenly, Jack grasped for Ianto, his arms wrapping round his waist to pull the young man closer and to feel him properly.

Ianto nibbled Jack's bottom lip softly but as the kiss took the usual route he bit down hard causing Jack to push him away gently.

"Ow, God, you're kissing gets rough when it wants, doesn't it?" Jack joked, smiling and gripping Ianto tighter.

"Well, you want rough and passionate, that's normally what happens." Ianto replied, sarcasm and lust heavily evident in his voice.

"Oh right, that's how you want it, is it?"

Jack pulled Ianto forward for another passionate kiss, this time he was nibbling Ianto's bottom lip.

He smiled as Ianto pulled away, obviously he had worked his bottom lip a little too hard.

"See how you like it." Jack grinned.

"Would you just shut up and just take me to your bunk already." Ianto's voice was so full of lust and wanting, Jack just wanted to have him were he was.

"Let's go then."

Jack's voice was so heavily lustful that the young man was getting impatient as his lover slowly dragged him from the couch at the autopsy bay up to his office and his bunk.

"I'm moving that bunk, for sure."

"Why's that?" Jack asked, stopping suddenly and pulling Ianto to his chest.

"It's too much of a walk to get to."

"Well, we could do it here but we might scare Gwen."

"Like I care about Gwen right now."

"Patience, Ianto Jones."

"Move, Jack Harkness."

Jack flashed him a cheeky grin then continued to drag him along until he reached the office.

"So …"

"Do not start talking now, please, just go." Ianto ordered, wanting his lover a lot more than he realised.

"Okay." Jack replied as he disappeared down the hatch.

"Just tell me something first."

"I love you, so much. And I really want you, Ianto. Okay, so please let what's happened go."

"Good." Ianto replied, kissing Jack so hard he was sure bruises would be left.

And Jack showed how much he loved and wanted Ianto, for the rest of the night.


	5. Make It Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack returned to Cardiff after The Year That Never Was  
> He needed to see his team again, he needed to see Ianto again.  
> But he's discovered that Gwen is now in charge  
> And after a confession is made, Jack has to make a choice.

_You say you'll know when you really find the one_  
 _But it's hard to tell with the damage that's been done_  
 _But I’d like to say that it's your fault_  
 _But I know better_  
 _Cuz I'm a fool to think you'll wait around forever_

Jack returned to Cardiff after The Year That Never Was, he needed to see his team again, he needed to see Ianto again.

He entered and as usual, Gwen took control and started a screaming match at Jack, even pushing him to emphasis her point.

He was getting tired of her doing that, he was the leader after all.

“I came back for you.” Jack said at Ianto, after Gwen had finished her screaming match.

“All of you.” He added quickly, seeing a flash in Gwen’s eyes.

He noted the look in Ianto’s eyes and knew he shouldn’t of said that.

x..x

“Ianto, listen I know I messed up, and I shouldn’t have gone off with the Doctor but I had so many questions that needed answering.”

“And?”

“And, he couldn’t explain it. I’m just immortal and there’s nothing he can do.”

“Oh.”

“Ianto, I know I really pissed you off but could you actually look at me.”

“Why? You practically told Gwen you love her, Jack.”

“I know.

“Then why should I look at you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why did you come back, Jack?”

“I needed to see you.”

“Why me?”

“Because, I …”

“Jack, do you love her?”

“No.”

“Then why?”

“Ianto, forget about Gwen.”

“Jack, one day you’re going to go and when you come back, I won’t be waiting …”

“Ianto …”

“Do you really think that I’m jealous of Gwen? Jack, I know that it’s the Doctor who truly has your heart.”

“Ianto.”

“No, Jack. Until you let go of the Doctor then there can never be an us.”

“But, Ianto.”

“No.”

“I love you. I won’t deny that I love him, but I love you more. Why do you think I came back?”

Ianto fell silent and instead looked out across the Hub.

Jack moved from his chair and walked around the desk. He wasn’t sure whether to walk over to Ianto and hold him or to just wait.

“What happened?” Ianto whispered softly, not taking his eyes away from the water tower.

“A lot.” Jack sighed.

“Jack, if we’re going to try and make this work then you have to tell me.” Ianto replied, turning to face Jack.

“I was tortured, pretty bad. And, you were all gone. I’d lost you all. I saw the destruction of Torchwood, over and over again. I love you, Ianto and I needed to see you again. It didn’t seem like it but I was gone a year, and the whole world fell. Everything was destroyed. I couldn’t lose you, Yan.” Jack replied, grabbing Ianto’s arm and pulling him forward.

“I love you too, Jack and it kills me knowing that you’re mind is always on him.”

“Believe me, Ianto, my mind isn’t _always_ on the Doctor.” Jack grinned widely, causing Ianto to blush.

“I missed you so much, I thought it would never end, I even lost all hope in the Doctor. Oh, Ianto, I’m just glad I’m back here, with you.”

“I missed you too, Jack.”

“Good, and I’m glad I’m home.”

“Yeah, me too.” Ianto replied, kissing Jack softly. “And thank you for trusting me.”

“Thank you for waiting, I thought I’d come back and there would be someone else.”

“Nobody could really match up to you, Jack.”

Jack just smiled in a way that always made Ianto shiver.

The alarm sounded, interrupting their perfect moment.

x..x

“So did you mean it?”

“Mean what, Jack?” Ianto asked sleepily, it had been a long day with Captain John and Ianto just wanted to fall asleep in Jack’s arms.

“That if I do go again, that you’ll find someone else.”

“Jack, there aren’t many people that could replace you. I just wanted to see whether you’d fight for me.”

“Course I would, Ianto. You’re my whole world.”

“Thanks, Jack. And you’re mine too.”

“Good.” Jack smiled, feeling the Welshman’s breathing slow beneath him.

“Ianto.”

“What now, Jack?”

“I love you, I know I never say it and I should, but I’m scared. I can‘t lose you, Yan.”

“I love you too, Jack. Now sleep, please. It’s been a long day and I’m tired.”

“Same. Night, baby.” Jack replied, gripping Ianto closer.

“Night, Jack.” Ianto replied, snuggling into Jack’s chest.

 


	6. Chokehold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor comes to visit Jack after leaving Amy and Rory  
> But unfortunately, causes an argument between the the boys.  
> Also unfortunately, he Doctor refuses to let Jack escape and tells him the story of true love.  
> Amy and Rory's Story.

_I keep running away, running away, running away from you_

_But I can't stand breaking the chains_

_Breaking the chains, breaking the chains_

_It's too good._

"Just get out, Jack. I've fucking had it with you!"

"What the fuck, Ianto? What did I do?" Jack replied, trying to stay calm.

"You hear the TARDIS and you go running back to him!"

"Wouldn't you, Ianto?"

"No! Not when I'm in love with my boyfriend!"

"Ianto, it's not like that."

"But it is, Jack. It's always him or Gwen. You wouldn't run to the end of the world for me, Jack." Ianto's voice broke as he fought back the tears.

"Yes, I would!"

"Of course you'd say that!"

"It's true!" 

Jack lost it and grabbed Ianto's arm to stop him from storming to the bedroom.

"Just go, Jack. Back to your precious bloody Doctor!"

He tugged hard out of Jack's grip, a pain shooting through his arm and he knew there'd be a bruise tomorrow.

"Fine then! Fuck you, Ianto. I'm done!"

"Fine! Leave your keys before you leave!"

The bedroom door slammed shut with enough force to wake the dead and Ianto regretted it as soon as he felt the headache coming on. Jack slammed the keys onto the table before leaving Ianto's flat, sprinting down the stairs with a rucksack on his back.

The TARDIS door opened and Jack was greeted by the new, baby face of the Doctor.

"Doctor?"

"Hello, Jack. What happened there?"

"Don't know what you mean."

"Jack."

"He told me to leave, I did."

"Really. You left the man who you love over a little argument?"

"It wasn't little."

"I left my companion four times, for two thousand and fifty years, killed her husband six times and someday, I'll kill her daughter. You had an argument because you want to travel with me. Jack, that isn't a big argument. Now, go home."

"Doctor, weren't you ..."

"Listen, you know what I learnt from that companion; Amy? Her husband waited two thousand years for her, died all six times for her, sacrificed her older self so he could grow old with her and even punched me, all to prove he loved her. They are two ordinary human beings, one life each; a life they waited two thousand years for. Get back to Ianto, now!"

"Will he want me back?"

"He threw you out to see if you would go back to him, to prove you love him. That's what I learnt from those two ordinary humans."

"As usual, Doctor, you're right. Thank you."

"Just go, Jack." The Doctor shook his head and gave a little smile.

"Goodbye, Doctor."

"Until next time, Jack."

x..x

Ianto heard the whoosh of the TARDIS and curled into a ball in the middle of the bed, sobbing silently. The suddenly, there was a slight knock on the door and the Welshman wondered who it could be so late at night. He crawled of the bed and walked to the door, trying to get rid of the tear-tracks from his cheeks.

Upon opening the door, Ianto was sure he was imaging things.

"I'm in love with you, Ianto Jones. Til the day I die."

"Jack ..."

In that moment, Jack dropped the rucksack to the floor and pulled Ianto into his arms, holding him tight.

"I'm in love with _you_ , Jack Harkness."

It was a whisper but Jack heard it and a tear began to slide down his cheek.

"I'll always come back for you. _Always_."

And Ianto actually believed it this time.


End file.
